Lincoln Phantom
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: after Pop-pop died the louds move to Amity park where Lynn Sr older sister Maddie Fenton lives and after an accident Lincoln and his cousin Danny gets the powers of a ghost (all the loud house characters are 4 or 3 years older)(rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

The Louds in vanzilla except for Rita who was driving the moving van to a town called Amity Park.

They were moving there for 3 reasons, 1 Lynn Sr. had was starting a restaurant in the new town, 2 his sister lived in that town and they barely ever got to see Maddie and her family, and 3 their grandfather Pop Pop as they called him had just passed on and they wanted to get away.

Currently the Loud children all had different thoughts on the subject of the move and the reason for it.

Lori the oldest of the children at 20 had been distant for the last few weeks especially since she had gone to college, but she was still trying to be there for her siblings, but they could tell it was hard for her especially since her family were moving even further away.

Leni the second oldest at 19 had been depressed and did not rely understand that they were moving.

Luna was the 18 year old rocker of the family, but since Pop Pop died she had been quiet, but was looking at the move as a new adventure.

Luan was the comedian of the family at 17 and since Pop Pops death; she had taken it on herself to bring up everyone's spirit and had taken every chance to.

Next was Lynn, the 16 year old jock had been using her emotions to push herself in her sports but other than that she seemed normal enough.

Then was the only boy of the family Lincoln loud who was turning 15 on the next day had started to fall in on himself and had been pushing himself away from his family since Pop Pop's death and was the most angry about the move since it meant he would lose the last friend he had.

Next was Lucy loud, the resident emo at 12, she had seemingly had no effect by either the death of her grandfather or the move.

Next is the twins they are both 10, Lola the pageant queen had become nearly insufferable snapping at her siblings at the slightest altercation then her twin, Lana was the opposite she had become quite and tended to avoid her siblings.

The second to last sister is Lisa the child geniuses who had moved past her grandfather's death and had no problem with the move.

Last was Lily, the baby of the family, at 5 years old she was too young to understand death and she saw the move as an Adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Danny / Jazz POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny Fenton was a 15 year old boy; he only had 2 friends and was considered a loser. When he found out his uncle and cousins were coming, he had mix feelings on the one hand he had barely met them but the memories he did have were good on the other hand he didn't know what it would be like to have a total of 16 people living in one house yes his family had the room but still.

Jazz was Danny's 16 year old sister and she was not looking forward to her cousins moving in the house was already chaotic enough with just the 4 of them she could not imagine what another 12 would be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is another new fic. Proofread by gamelover41592 like always

So ya here hope you enjoy now here is a few epic lines.

Many leaves, one tree. We're all individuals, but we're still connected. No one's alone.

Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it's not there.

You're here for a reason. Sometimes the connections aren't clear, but they're always there.


	2. Chapter 2

As the louds pulled up they were greeted by 4 people.

The first was an average sized boy in a white shirt with a red logo on it he had short black hair with a single white streak down the middle and blue eyes Lincoln knew him as Danny Fenton the youngest of the Fentons.(1)

Then was the oldest child of the Fentons Jazz she had long red hair with blue eyes as well she wore a black blouse and blue jeans.

Next was the Matriarch of the family, Maddie. She was the younger sister of Lynn Sr. she wore strangely a blue jump suit that had a hood it was odd she also had a shade of hair a little darker red than her daughters

Last was Jack Fenton, the patriarch he had an orange jump suit on as well as black hair that was seemingly going gray around the edges he was a giant of a man.

"Lynn it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much buddy," Jack said picking up the father of the loud family.

"It's good to see you to Jack but I can't breathe," Lynn Sr. squeezed out.

"Oh sorry Lynn how about we show you around the house,' Jack said opening the door.

Once the whole family was in the house they started going thru the surprisingly big house that was big enough for everyone to get their own rooms except for Lincoln who was going to be bunking with his cousin Danny. After some time they made to their lab and they explain that they are ghost hunters.

"Ghost aren't real, "Lisa said to the entire group.

"No they are real, but not in the way shown in media, you see organic life creates energy and when they pass on that energy is released into another dimension that when it the being has a strong emotion that then anchors them to this reality they also can be the emotions of multiple beings if you want I can show you the math behind it," Maddie explains.

"That sounds like fun," Lisa response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After unpacking XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had unpacked they all of the louds went to settle in.

Lily was taking a nap in her new room.

Lisa was going over the science behind ghosts and the Fenton tech and was helping Maddie design something new they were not yet revealing.

The twins were enjoying their new rooms setting things up how they liked it without the others influence.

Lucy was just sitting in the dark in her room reading without light something she was used to.

Lynn was out back setting up a basketball hoop.

Luan was practicing her comedy on Jack who loved every joke.

Luna was in her room that was sound proof so she was going nuts with her guitar for the first time in years able to crank it to 11.

Leni was rearranging her room over and over again as for the first time she had complete freedom.

Lincoln was sitting in his and Danny's room reading Ace savvy.

"You a fan of Ace savvy too no one else in town like him hear,' Danny told Lincoln.

"Oh ya I love him he's my favorite hero,' Lincoln responded.

They spent the rest of the day talking about Ace savvy and other comics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is another new fic proofread by gamelover41592 like always

So ya here hope you enjoy now here is a few epic lines

Guest chapter 1: Oct 13 not from the start

The flash: no im going with his hair was like that before he got his powers

Jonesy: fixed sorry


	3. Chapter 3

he louds had been moved in for about 3 weeks when the accident happened.

Danny was showing Lincoln Lucy and his friends Sam and Tucker the Fenton ghost portal.

/flashback/

Sam took a picture of Danny holding a white and black jumpsuit with jack's head on it and Lincoln holding and orange and purple one.

"Ok I showed you the portal can we get out of here now my parents could get back here any minute besides they say it doesn't work anyway," Danny said to Sam

"Com on Danny a ghost zone aren't you curious you have to check it out ," Sam asked Danny.

You're right who knows what awesome super cool things could be on the other side of that portal," Danny said getting into the suit he was holding.

"If you're going I'm coming to," Lincoln said suiting up.

Wait hold on you can't go walking around with that on your chest," Sam said ripping the image of jack's head off Danny suit.

Then Danny and Lincoln went into the portal as they walked Danny hit a button turning it on with them inside and the electricity arced threw their bodies fusing their DNA with ecto energy and putting them both in a coma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 WEEKS LATTER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln woke up first it was during Lucy's visit he woke up with a yell that shattered everything made of glass in the hospital after that Lincoln's body glowed with a purple aura and he flat lined he got out of the bed asking what was going on and then he saw the mirror his hair was all black he was wearing a purple and orange jump suit his eyes were glowing purple and the weirdest part was he was floating about 6 inches of the ground.

After that once Lincoln calmed down he was back to normal and Lucy agreed to keep it a secret.

A week later, Danny woke up in a similar way during a visit from Sam Lincoln Lucy and Tucker and once he was calmed down Lincoln explained what powers he has discovered. Lincoln then helped Danny get used to the powers and they made a list of the powers they each had.

Danny

Invisibility, intangibility, flight, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, ghost senses, possession.

Lincoln

Invisibility, intangibility, flight, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, ghost senses, possession, ghostly whale, dream walking and cloning

after that they decided to talk to an expert about the newly found powers.

"So let me get this straight when you 2 were messing with the transdimensional portal to the ghost zone it somehow infused you're DNA with ecto energy and has given you both the powers of a ghost," the 9 year old geniuses asked.

"Pretty much so what do you think," Lincoln asked his younger sister.

"Well how about you show me you're transformed forms," she asked skeptical that they were telling the truth.

They did as she asked showing their ghostly after she examined them for a few minutes with different machines in her room she spoke again.

"Well it seems you were right you are both now half ghost but it seems that it has adapted to your genetic code opening it up to evolution and alteration also it seems Lincoln absorbed more ecto energy and that is why he has more abilities," Lisa explained.

"Uh…. the group asked.

"The longer you have the powers the more powerful they will get and Lincoln is stronger than Danny," Lisa translated from techno babble.

After that Lincoln and Danny agreed they would become Superheroes with their new powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ya here is the new chapter next is the first episode hope you like it. 

Now can you guess the 3rd sister to learn Lincoln's powers?


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night and the loud Fenton household was about to start the weekly battle for the TV. Lincoln and Danny have been working on their plan for a week.

When the 2 stepped out of their room they saw their first target was Jazz she was the easy one.

"Hey Jazz can I get some help with a math question in my homework," Danny said distracting her as Lincoln slipped into her room.

Lincoln started to make a mess of her room and by that I mean he moved a few lifters to be uneven and moved some books slightly out of order and a few other small things.

"Thanks, Jazz now I get it," Danny said signaling Lincoln that she was about to enter her room.

Lincoln flew through the wall and into his and Danny's room.

"So did you get everything done," Danny asked.

"Yup it will take her about an hour to reorganize all her books," he said taking out the playbook (1).

"Ok you take Lynn, I'll take Lisa," Danny offers.

"On it," Lincoln said grabbing the helium tank and football.

Danny went to Lisa's room and saw her working on something.

Danny took out his phone and called up Tucker.

He had already told Tucker about the plan and he was going to distract Lisa using the crush she had developed agents her.

"Hey Lisa Tucker wanted to talk to you… he riding finish his sentence since Lisa had granted the phone.

When he got back Lily was in his and Lincoln's room and was sitting on the bed.

"Sorry bro she figured out the plan," Lincoln said with a blush.

"Ok Lily, what do you want to stay quiet?" Danny asked with a smile.

"A new pack of color pencils," She answered

He agreed and moved on to the next targets Lincoln will take the frogs and tea set to the twins while he felt with Luan.

"Hey cousin check this out," Danny said showing her an app Tucker had made.

As Leni stepped out of her room a wet fart was heard and another and another for every caused her to blush and run back to her room. Danny instantly felt bad about it but continued with the plan.

"HAHAHAHAHA that was funny you got to send me that app, "Luan said still laughing.

"Already done have fun," Danny said rushing to Leni's room.

After she let him in he gave her a fake question air to find out if she had what it takes to become a fashion designer that had 999 questions and was rigged for her to win

After that Lincoln and Danny met for Linda's distraction like all the others they had made sure it was something she would like on some level and would keep her distracted for their show but this one had hit hard in this wallets.

"Hey Luna we got you a gift you know the fall out boys concert tonight well I and Lincoln got you a ticket," he said holding it up getting a squee in diligent and a tight hug. Luna said thank you over and over again as she ran out the door.

Next was Lucy, she was easy they set up the old black and white TV up in her room.

The two sat down on the couch and signed as they turned The TV to watch the series promo of the live action ace savvy live action show.

That's when the power went off

"OH COME ON," the two yell.

All the girls ran downstairs to ask what happened.

"the power went out," Lincoln told the group.

"Someone has to check the fuses in the lab," Lisa told them.

"I and Danny will go," Lincoln said Danny noticed he could see Lincoln's breath.

Once in the lab the 2 went to the fuse box and saw this were 4 cuts going across it. The 2 transformed and the light of the transformations let them see a blue and yellow ghost with clawed hands and a long tail that ended in a lightning bolt.

It attacked them with an electric blast but the halfa dodged the blast. Lincoln went high and knocked it back as Danny grabbed the ghost's legs out of the air and hit it, agents, and the floor creating a crater. The ghost got up and spoke.

"I MUST FEED." it yelled grabbing Danny and sounded itself with blue energy.

The blue power spreads to Danny and then turns green. Then Danny turns back human and the ghost flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I wrote this on my phone so it may be worse than normal

As a recap here is Danny and Lincoln's ghost powers

Danny

Invisibility, intangibility, flight, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, ghost senses, possession.

Lincoln

Invisibility, intangibility, flight, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, ghost senses, possession, ghostly whale, dream walking and cloning


End file.
